Inuyasha and the Gang Papparazi Attack!
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: When news reporters and a bunch of TV series discover Kagome's secret they rush to put Inuyasha and the others on National TV any way they can.


Inuyasha and Gang Paparazzi attack!

Kagome was at home in bed thinking about what had happened. She had been tailed into the past by a news reporter and the reporter saw everyone! She even witnessed a battle with Naraku! Now a whole team of news cast is in the past hunting everyone down. Oprah is first on the scene!

Chapter 1: Kagura's encounter!

Kagura was flying on her feather when she was blinded by a light and fell to the ground. "Ugh!" she gasped as she hit the ground hard. She was surrounded by people! An old ugly black lady was sitting in a chair and looking at her. "Hello my name is Oprah Winfrey and we are here live with a the wife of Naraku. Tell us dear what is he like around kids?" Kagura was insulted. "KIDS! YOU THINK WE ARE MARRIED AND HAD KIDS!" she screeched in rage. "Mrs. Kagy may we call you that? Its ok to be mad at him after what he did. Just let your feelings of rage out, here is a box of tissue's if you need them." Kagura was furious! She pulled out her fan and waved it slicing Oprah into pieces. Security guards immediately flooded Kagura and arrested her taking her back to the future without her fan. "Let me go!" she screamed but they dragged her through the well…

Chapter 2 Shippo's Moment

"Hello this is Larry King live sitting in feudal Japan with a young fox demon. Hello son how old are you?" "I am 6 where is Kagome?"

Larry: We'll get to that in a sec first whats it like to have been raped by Michael Jackson?

Shippo: Raped? What is that?

Larry: Well you slept with Michael Jackson didn't you?

Shippo: Oh that dancing guy? Yeah I can moonwalk now!

Larry: That's nice Shippo so tell us what was he like? Did he force you?

Shippo: No he gave me a sucker so I just went with what he said.

Larry: So what happened?

Shippo: Well first I heard a HEE HEE! Then I couldn't stop moon walking like this.

Shippo got on the set and started moon walking in front of everyone. Everyone just stood in awe and amazement. "Kill the demon!" someone shouted.

Larry: Shippo I'm so sorry but-

Larry was knocked out cold by Michael Jackson as he grabbed Shippo and yelled "HEE HEE LITTLE KISUNE COME WITH MEE-EE!" and ran off with him. Larry was taken back to the future for a hospital visit while the others looked for the poor victim fox. Was he a victim though?...

Chapter 3 The chase!

The show cops was in pursuit of what appeared to be a wolf demon. He was running down the street at full speed. Koga had come to the future to find Kagome. "Where are you Kagome?" he yelled as the cop cars ran after him. He ran up a building only to be spotlighted and fired at. "Bad Boys Bad Boys watcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do when we come for you? Bad Boys Bad Boys" was blared off the cop loudspeakers as they chased Koga. He climbed down into an alley only to have snipers shooting at him. They got his right arm as he cursed and ran on. "Subject is speeding at 110 MPH down the road, we are in hot pursuit." A cop said into his radio.

"Dang it leave me alone!" he screamed as he punched through a car and threw a human into another vehicle. A helicopter flew overhead as Koga took off again. They fired missles at him but he jumped over them and avoided the explosions. George Bush was signing autographs on the sidewalk as Koga ran by and hit him yelling "Ha ha loser!" "I'll turn you into a hick if it's the last thing I do!" he ran after them carrying his hickinator 6000 gun. (see my other story Inuyasha and the Gang meets George Bush) Koga jumped, swirved, and kept going but the team never gave up. Finally Koga jumped into the sewer and lost them. In the darkness tranquilizer darts flew but Koga dodged them and punched through a wall falling into a waterfall of sewage…

Chapter 4: The Dating Game!

"Miroku you're on the dating game! The game where you ask questions, the girls answer and you go home with a beautiful young lady." The announcer put ear plugs in Miroku so he wouldn't hear the next part. "Introducing contestant 1. Kikyo! Contestant 2. Jessica Simpson! And contestant 3. Sango! Now lets begin." The announcer said pulling the ear plugs out of Miroku's ears.

Contestant 2 if I asked you to raise chickens what would you say?

Reply: Wait you talking about chicken chicken or tuna?

"Uhhhhh…"

Miroku pulled out the next card and read:

Contestant 1 if I asked you to marry me what would your reply be

Reply: I have to much rage in my heart and marriage doesn't make sense now for good is evil and evil is good. I have place in this world and- cutoff bell

"Ok Miroku ask contestant number three your question then make your decision."

Contestant 3 if I asked you to bear my children what would you say?

Reply: Hirikotsu!

A giant boomerang ruined the set and Sango slapped Miroku then ran out of the building with him. They were last seen running for Kagome's well and diving in.

Chapter 5: Crocodile Hunter's last adventure

"My name is Steve Irwin today we are tracking a creature known as Sesshomaru. Its very dangerous so we've got to be careful. Camera man be ready to run at any second." Steve crawled forward with binoculars and looked into the camera. "This is one feisty demon, doesn't negotiate and you can't make it mad or your toast! Croickee! Its tamed a two headed dragon! There what is that toad thing? Ahhh! Its taken a little girl hostage!" Sesshomaru turned to Jaken and said "Let me take care of this slime." Then he ran towards Steve and the camera man.

"Its spotted us! Run! Now in most cases you want to climb a tree but we don't have time so we'll just have to run for it. This is an aggressive demon and if we don't hurry he'll cut our heads off and eat us for supper. Tune in next Thursday when we rescue the girl." Steve said running for his life. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and cut their heads off. Then he picked up the camera and looked into it. "What is this heckish device?" he said smashing it.

Chapter 6 Inuyasha and Naraku trying to survive.

"Welcome to Survivor: Feudal Japan. We're down to two contestants Inuyasha and Naraku. They are at a tribal council to see who gets voted off the island and who wins the 2006 Jeep Grand Cherokee. Inuyasha please read your finishing statement."

Inuyasha stood up and cleared his throat "I deserve to win this! I'm the good guy and since when do I get anything! I mean come on I fight this guy and save the world countless times and do I receive anything in return? No! So I'm telling you I deserve the Jeep Grand Cherokee!" he said sitting down.

The announcer listened in his earpiece as an announcement came over. "Oh I see." He said walking over to the two. "I'm sorry Inuyasha it appears you don't have a driver's license and can't drive. Naraku do you?" the announcer asked. Naraku quickly pulled off a piece of his flesh and it changed into a drivers license incarnation. "Yes its right here." He said. "I'm sorry then Naraku wins by default." The announcer said. Secret service men arrested Inuyasha for forgery of a license and threw him into a helicopter in the future.

Chapter 7: The End

Miroku and Sango eloped and married on national television then they killed the camera crew and Miroku sucked up all the evidence into his wind tunnel. With no evidence the cops couldn't arrest them so they returned to Feudal Japan a newly wed couple.

Inuyasha became President Bush's official dog with a shock collar he now spends most of his time lying at the foot of George's bed waiting to be fed or taken out.

Shippo announced he was Gay on the Jay Leno show but said he couldn't marry Michael Jackson so he Married Elton John instead and lived happily ever after.

Koga is now an international fugitive and is currently hiding somewhere in Canada.

Naraku now rules feudal Japan and everyone is forced to learn how to drive and they all have cars now after Naraku made them out of his flesh.

Sesshomaru was finally hunted down and killed by Chuck Norris. Chuck roundhouse kicked him and hung Sesshomaru on the wall as a trophie.

Finally Kagura was taken to Area 51, declared an alien and was dissected. She is now in a freezer dead somewhere…


End file.
